As irmãs Dina&Mite
by Dark Kyuu
Summary: Pra quem quer destruição... As gemêas que vão arruinar a vida de Yusuke... e a dos outros também. As primas de Koema vem passar as férias aqui, só vai ter confusão!
1. I Koema e as irmãs Dinamite

(As irmãs Dina & Mite (  
  
Capitulo 1 – Koema e as irmãs Dinamite  
  
Yusuke passeava tranqüilamente enquanto conversava com Botan:  
  
- Ultimamente o Reikai está muito calmo...Koema não nos chama a uns dois meses... – dizia Yu.  
  
- Deveria agradecer por isso. – retrucou Botan.  
  
- Eu estava precisando dar uns belos socos em alguém...  
  
- Falando em socar alguém, o Kuwabara pediu para que eu te desse um recado...  
  
- E que recado é esse, menina? Fala logo, num me enrola!  
  
- Sabe aquela festa de idosos que vai ter na sua escola?  
  
- Sei. Aquela reunião de véio...  
  
- Ele disse que colocou seu nome na lista de voluntários...  
  
- QUÊ?  
  
Yusuke pegou Botan pelo ombro e começou a sacudi-la:  
  
- COMO ASSIM?  
  
- Eu também não entendi...Eu só tô dando recado...- disse uma Botan muito zonza.  
  
De repente se ouviu uma terceira voz:  
  
- Oi, Yusuke. Oi, Botan.  
  
Os dois se viraram. Keiko estranhou a cena:  
  
- Por que está sacudindo a Botan?  
  
Yusuke largou a guia.  
  
- Que bom que você também se inscreveu como voluntário na festa, Yu. Eu também havia me inscrito e não queria ficar sozinha... – disse Keiko.  
  
Yusuke não sabia o que dizer...  
  
- A gente se vê na reunião...Tchau Botan.  
  
Yusuke admirou a menina indo embora. Até que uma voz aguda invadiu sua cabeça. Botan começou a falar quase colado nele:  
  
- Estamos aqui hoje para falar sobre a incrível coincidência provocada por uma brincadeira. Keiko e Yusuke ficarão agarradinhos na noite que prometia ser um horror...Coincidência ou destino? Aqui é a sua repórter Botan... Boa- noite a todos...  
  
Yusuke virou para encarar a menina e pensou em agarrar o pescoço dela e esfregar no chão, mas ela saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse pegá-la. Yusuke saiu correndo atrás da menina, de guia ela iria virar pano de prato!  
  
Mas antes que pudesse escalpelar aquela maldita, uma voz ecoou pela mente dos dois.  
  
- Yusuke, Botan. Venham à minha sala imediatamente...- mas a voz de Koema foi interrompida por uma explosão – RAPIDO!  
  
Botan olhou Yusuke e os dois foram para o Reikai no remo voador.  
  
Chegando lá, Koema estava em sua forma adolescente e pedaços de parede voavam para todos os lados.  
  
- O que está acontecendo Koema?  
  
- As minha primas estão aqui no Reikai. Mas acho que ficaram entediadas e ligaram o radio no ultimo volume...O teto está desabando...E nem elas conseguem desligar...  
  
- Como um som faz isso? – perguntou Botan  
  
- Vão para o andar de cima e confiram vocês mesmos...  
  
Os dois correram por uma escadaria para chegar até uma porta gigantesca, trancada.  
  
- Como se abre isso? – perguntou Yusuke.  
  
- Tem que falar a palavra chave...- gritou Botan, o som começara a ficar tão alto que não se podia ouvir nem os pensamentos.  
  
- Abre-te Cézamo! – arriscou Yusuke.  
  
A porta se moveu lentamente e uma ventania fortíssima, acompanhada de um som ainda mais alto, emanou.  
  
Yusuke foi andando contra o vento com toda força que podia. Botan teve que ficar agarrada ao corre-mão pra não sair voando.  
  
Ao entrar na sala ele pode entender o que Koema havia dito. O som era minúsculo, mas as caixas eram monstruosas. Deviam ter um cinco metros, cada uma.  
  
Fazia sentido, aquela torre era usada para dar recados ao Reikai inteiro. E neste momento o Reikai inteiro deveria estar escutando aquela musica infernal da Shakira.  
  
Yusuke pode avistar o CD player e com uma única palavra ele acabou com tudo:  
  
- Leigan!  
  
A torre se calou e o vento parou de soprar. Yusuke olhou em volta. Havia lascas de parede caídas para todo lado. Koema e Botan entraram correndo na sala.  
  
- Cadê as garotas? – disse Koema  
  
- Que garotas? – perguntou Yusuke.  
  
- Minhas primas...  
  
De repente eles ouviram uma voz murmurando:  
  
- Eu disse que você deveria colocar mais baixo...  
  
E uma outra voz retrucou:  
  
- Foi você que teve a idéia de ligar o radio...  
  
- Bom, pelo menos eu coloquei Shakira...Imagine se eu tivesse colocado a coletânea das Chiquititas...Eles iam linchar a gente...  
  
- Eles vão linchar a gente de qualquer forma mesmo...  
  
E as vozes continuaram murmurando. Koema e Yu foram seguindo os murmúrios e chegaram até uma lasca enorme encostada na parede. Os dois viraram a lasca e lá embaixo estavam as garotas.  
  
As duas usando uma roupa idêntica a de Koema, mas com tons mais claros. De uns 14 anos, cabelos até o peito, esbeltas e muito bonitas. Eram idênticas, deveriam ser gêmeas, só havia uma diferença:  
  
Uma tinha o cabelo preto e os olhos prateados e a outra tinha o cabelo prateado e os olhos pretos.  
  
- Vocês estão ai...- disse Koema com um tom sombrio na voz...  
  
As duas gritaram e se abraçaram de susto, levantando em um segundo.  
  
- Desculpa a gente...- começou a de cabelos prateados.  
  
- Foi sem querer, a gente jura – terminou a outra.  
  
- O que vocês fizeram foi grave! Vocês podiam ter matado alguém.  
  
Elas o olhavam com medo.  
  
- Te chamar de "ratinho" ajuda? – sugeriu uma.  
  
Koema corou ligeiramente, enquanto Yusuke e Botan seguravam o riso.  
  
- É isso aí "ratinho"... Dá um desconto pra gente...- disse a outra.  
  
Koema ficou pensativo.  
  
- Ah, Koema! Fala serio, né? Você não vai castigar suas priminhas queridas, vai? – interferiu Yusuke.  
  
As duas fizeram sinal de sim com a cabeça, concordando.  
  
- Olha a carinha delas, elas não merecem.  
  
As duas fizeram carinha de anjo.  
  
- Tudo bem. – disse Koema, rendendo-se.  
  
As duas bateram uma palma.  
  
- Obrigado!  
  
Koema chamou Yusuke de canto.  
  
- Yusuke, você poderia me fazer um favor?  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Pode cuidar delas? Elas estão me dando uma dor de cabeça infernal...  
  
- Mas elas parecem tão boazinhas...  
  
- Que nada! O principal golpe delas é "A enxaqueca demoníaca!" Eu já gastei todas as pastilhas de Anador que tinha no estoque...  
  
- Tudo bem, "ratinho". Acho que elas não vão dar trabalho...  
  
- Obrigado, Yusuke! – Koema deu um abraço em Yu e correu para sua sala, provavelmente para comemorar, nem reparando na brincadeira de Yu.  
  
Yusuke olhou para as duas. Elas fizeram cara de santa e foram até ele.  
  
- Koema pediu para que vocês passassem um tempo lá em casa. O que acham?  
  
- Blz! – disseram juntas.  
  
- Eu sou Yusuke. E vocês?  
  
- Eu sou Dinast – disse a garota de cabelos negros.  
  
- E eu sou Mirra – disse a outra.  
  
Yusuke foi até o portal do Reikai, mas sem Botan não poderiam voltar.  
  
- Vocês sabem algum truque pra descer isso?  
  
- Sabemos – disseram.  
  
Metade do corpo delas (cintura pra baixo) se tornou uma fumaça prateada, elas pegaram Yu pelos braços e desceram a toda velocidade.  
  
Yusuke começou a sentir que sua alma havia ficado lá trás. Elas deveriam estar a 200 km/h. Mas mesmo quando já se avistava a terra elas não diminuíram a marcha.  
  
O coração de yusuke ameaçava pular garganta à fora. Elas estavam prestes a colidir com o chão, mas aí...  
  
Elas pararam...  
  
Incríveis freios...  
  
O problema foi que Yusuke foi arremessado de cara em um poste.  
  
As duas foram até ele, o ajudaram a respirar, a levantar, etc...  
  
Yusuke começara a perceber algo muito importante...  
  
Era melhor que passassem na farmácia no caminho de casa...  
  
Precisariam de muito Anador...  
  
Oi, gente! Eu andei assistindo muitos filmes de demolição em massa, então deu vontade de escrever algo assim. Em breve eu postarei mais capítulos, por enquanto... Se contentem em esperar...  
  
Hahahahahahaha  
  
Agradecimentos especiais a:  
  
Myuki, que permitiu que eu colocasse meu fic aqui. (já que o meu fic é parecido com o dela)  
  
Nandinha Shinomori, minha fonte de inspiração e admiração (Bjs pra você, e boa sorte com a lua cheia!)  
  
Elfa: que defende com garra a masculinidade de Kurama.  
  
E... As minhas mãozinhas que ficaram acordadas até tarde da noite escrevendo pra mim...  
  
Bjs 


	2. II A arte de arrumar o armário

Capitulo 2 – A arte de arrumar o armário  
  
Yusuke, Dinast e Mirra chegaram a casa e foram recebidos carinhosamente pela mãe de Yusuke, que prontamente contou o ocorrido.  
  
A senhora Urameshi não se importou nem um pouco, mas tão logo Yusuke subiu sua mãe já gritou:  
  
- Yu, você prometeu arrumar o seu armário hoje, lembra?  
  
- Putz! Eu esqueci completamente...- murmurou Yu, ao que as duas caíram na risada – Eu já vou arrumar!  
  
Yusuke fez uma cara de preguiça e deu um longo suspiro.  
  
- A gente pode te ajudar... – disse Dinast  
  
- Serio?  
  
- Claro, é o mínimo que podemos fazer pra retribuir – disse Mirra.  
  
- Tudo bem então... Eu vou pegar o cesto de lixo e já volto, tomem cuidado para não se machucarem, as coisas do meu armário vivem desabando.  
  
Yu saiu do quarto, pensando que, apesar de tudo, elas eram legais.  
  
Pegou o cesto de lixo e rumou para o quarto, mas antes mesmo de abrir a porta já tinha certeza que algo estava errado. As duas estavam rindo, bem baixinho, e dizendo quase num sussurro "olha essa!". Quando abriu a porta encontrou Mirra com seu álbum de fotos de quando era criança e Dinast rindo como uma condenada.  
  
Yu correu e fechou o álbum, pegando-o da mão da menina.  
  
- Como você era fofo – disse Dinast, enxugando as lagrimas do rosto.  
  
- Como conseguiu enfiar aquela estrela do mar na boca? – perguntou Mirra, fascinada.  
  
Yusuke corou totalmente. Foi até o armário para guardar o álbum.  
  
- Cuidado ao...- começou Mirra, mas não pode terminar...  
  
Yu já havia aberto o armário e metade das coisas lá dentro desabaram em cima dele.  
  
-...Abrir a porta. – completou Dinast.  
  
Yusuke desmaiou por causa de pesada pasta que caiu em sua cabeça. As irmãs o colocaram na cama e arrumaram o quarto inteiro.  
  
Quando Yu acordou se deparou com aquele brinco de quarto.  
  
As duas estavam quietinhas num canto, admirando a cara do detetive recém desperto.  
  
- Vocês destruíram algo enquanto eu dormia?  
  
Elas fizeram cara de desgosto em contradição ao mal agradecido.  
  
- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – disse Mirra indignada  
  
- Nós arrumamos tudo na sua ausência e é assim que você agradece? – choramingou Dinast.  
  
- Essa cara de santinha não me engana mais...- disse ele acariciando o olho roxo – o que me atingiu?  
  
- Uma pasta e sua bússola de detetive. – respondeu Dinast  
  
- Falando em bússola, aquele broche dourado era importante? – lembrou Mirra  
  
- O broche que ganhei do meu avô? Era sim, por que?  
  
- Bom... – disse Mirra olhando inocentemente para a irmã.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – disse ele, já imaginando o pior.  
  
- É que a gente começou a lustrar ele e... – disse Mirra  
  
- Infelizmente o brochinho desmanchou...- terminou a irmã.  
  
- COMO VOCÊS DESMANCHAM UM BROCHE DE FERRO?  
  
- Tentando tirar a mancha dele com o bombril? – disse Mirra.  
  
Yusuke deu um tapa na própria testa. De repente o telefone tocou. A mãe de Yu gritou lá de baixo:  
  
- Telefone pra você!  
  
- Já vou! – disse Yu.  
  
Ele olhou para as duas seriamente e disse:  
  
- Me escutem, não toquem em nada até eu voltar. Entenderam?  
  
As duas fizeram sinal de sim com a cabeça.  
  
Yusuke desceu a escada no maior "vel" e pegou o telefone. - Alô?  
  
- Oi, Yusuke. É a Keiko.  
  
- Oi, Keiko.  
  
- Você está lembrado que a festa é amanhã à noite, né?  
  
Yusuke sentiu o estomago saltar goela à fora.  
  
- C-Claro que lembro...  
  
- Então tá bom. Só liguei pra ter avisar. Você vai, né?  
  
- B-Bom é que...Eu tô de babá sabe e...  
  
- Babá? Não tem problema, leva os protegidos junto com você.  
  
- É que eu não sei se vou conseguir cuidar deles e arrumar a festa...  
  
- Você só tá inventado desculpas, né?  
  
- Olha aqui, é verdade e eu vou provar!  
  
- Leve eles na festa e eu vou acreditar, ok?  
  
- Ok!  
  
- Até amanha, Yu!  
  
- Até...- foi ai que ele se deu conta de que ela só havia desafiado ele para obrigá-lo a ir à festa.  
  
Mulheres são muito traiçoeiras...  
  
Ele voltou com cara de tacho para o quarto. Mas quando o abriu, sentiu que o estomago dera um "parafuso duplo mortal".  
  
ONDE ESTÃO AS DUAS?  
  
Yusuke saiu correndo pela casa, procurando as pestes por todos os lados.  
  
Foi ai que esbarrou em Mirra.  
  
Ela e Dinast estavam com um short azul e uma blusa comprida, com uma caveira estampada. E com toalhas de banho enroladas no cabelo.  
  
- Mas o que significa isso? Eu não disse para ficarem no meu quarto, bem quietinhas?  
  
- Disse, mas a sua mãe pediu pra gente ir tomar um banho. – falou Mirra.  
  
- Daí ela emprestou essas roupas suas pra gente usar de pijama – completou Dinast.  
  
A mãe de Yusuke apareceu por trás das duas.  
  
- Essas roupas ficaram melhores nelas do que em você.  
  
Yusuke deu um suspiro:  
  
- Ai, mãe...Só você mesmo...  
  
- Venham comigo meninas, eu preparei um rosbife delicioso. – disse Atsuko. As duas foram atrás dela.  
  
Yu ficou lá, com cara de morto vivo.  
  
Até que as duas reapareceram e o arrastaram para a cozinha.  
  
O jantar foi maravilhoso.  
  
E no final do dia as duas foram dormir nos sofás da sala.  
  
Yu, porém, não conseguia dormir.  
  
Desceu para a cozinha para pegar um copo de leite. No caminho para o quarto, ele passou na sala.  
  
As duas dormiam como anjos, o que estavam longe de serem.  
  
- Até que elas ficam bonitinhas quando estão dormindo – disse Yusuke bem baixinho.  
  
Ele se virou e foi deitar. Deitou de barriga pra baixo e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.  
  
Quando já havia fechado os olhos, duas sombras entraram em seu quarto.  
  
- Ele não consegue dormir direito.  
  
- Vamos relaxar ele?  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Yusuke abriu os olhos com os murmúrios e se deparou com as duas.  
  
- Já não me torturaram o suficiente?  
  
- Queremos que durma bem. – disseram as duas.  
  
Mirra começou a acariciar os cabelos negros de Yu, enquanto Dinast fazia uma massagem bem light em suas costas.  
  
Não demorou cinco minutos para que toda a tensão se fosse e Yu caísse num sono pesado.

  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi, gente!  
  
Gostaram?  
  
Pra quem pensa que elas não vão mais aprontar...  
  
Aguardem...  
  
(Risada maligna)  
  
E por favor, deixem reviews...  
  
Não custa nada perder cinco minutinhos...  
  
Aceito tudo, menos pedidos de casamento...  
  
Reservo-me para meu Koorime favorito...  
  
Ah, eu sou louca mesmo...  
  
Bjs 


	3. III Uma velha festa

Capitulo 3 – Uma velha festa  
  
Yu acordou com risadas vindas da sala e foi tomar café da manhã. Lá estavam as duas. Mirra colocava a mesa do café enquanto Dinast fazia ovos mexidos.  
  
Atsuko as olhava com orgulho.  
  
- Que meninas boazinhas.  
  
Yusuke olhou para Dinast com cara de "o que estão planejando?".  
  
Dinast olhou para ele, deu um sorriso disfarçado e disse:  
  
- Prefere bem passados ou mal passados.  
  
- Qualquer um dos dois. – disse Yu sentando-se a mesa.  
  
Quase que instantaneamente foi servido de leite, bolo de laranja e torradas. Depois Dinast colocou ovos mexidos no canto do prato dele e de sua mãe e se sentou.  
  
- Obrigado pela comida! – disseram as duas.  
  
E começaram a comer na maior delicadeza. Pareciam não querem machucar os ovos e nem faz "dodói" nas torradas.  
  
Yusuke não podia deixar de pensar o que elas estariam querendo agora.  
  
- Bom, já que estamos todos de barriga cheia, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, Yusuke...- disse Mirra.  
  
"Começou..." pensou Yu.  
  
- A gente ficou sabendo que tem uma festa hoje a noite e que você tem que estar lá em meia hora pra começar os preparativos. – disse Dinast  
  
- MEIA HORA? – gritou Yu.  
  
Ele olhou o relógio em desespero. Já era 1:00 h da tarde.  
  
- Eu tenho que correr! – ele saiu em disparada para o quarto e voltou já pronto.  
  
- Nós vamos com você! – disseram as duas.  
  
- Mas não de pijama! – disse a mãe de Yu.  
  
- Só um minuto...- pediu Mirra – A Botan trouxe uma roupa.  
  
As duas subiram e voltaram "vinte minutos depois".  
  
As duas usavam roupas idênticas. Causa jeans bem escura, com uma blusa regata preta. E ainda carregavam uma pulseira de cordas, só que Mirra a deixava no braço direito enquanto Dinast a colocou no braço esquerdo.  
  
- Estamos prontas!  
  
Yusuke já havia apodrecido de tanto esperar.  
  
- Até que enfim! TEMOS 10 MINUTOS PARA ESTAR LÁ!  
  
Os três saíram correndo, Mirra deu tchau para Atsuko e Dinast fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si.  
  
Keiko estava no centro do salão de ginástica da escola, monitorando tudo que acontecia, com uma prancheta na mão.  
  
O mais impressionante era que não havia meninos no meio. Só menina e todas da turma de Keiko.  
  
- Keiko, onde está o Yusuke? – disse o Diretor da escola para a garota.  
  
- Eu não sei. Ele ainda não chegou.  
  
O diretor substituto fez uma cara de indignação e foi embora. O diretor verdadeiro havia fraturado a perna e estava na U.T.I.  
  
O substituto era um velho rancoroso e rabugento. Ele era o responsável por esta festa de idosos, para comemorar o dia do trabalho. Seriam convidados apenas idosos que ignoraram a aposentadoria e continuaram trabalhando.  
  
Ele achava que esses velhos deveriam servir de exemplo para a juventude de hoje.  
  
De repente a porta do salão se escancara.  
  
Lá estava Yu. Com meio palmo de língua pra fora, de tanto correr.  
  
Keiko foi até ele:  
  
- Que bom que você chegou, achei que não iria vir. Venha Yu, vamos começar os preparativos!  
  
E ela saiu arrastando o pobre coitado.  
  
As irmãs sentaram em um canto e ficaram admirando a correria.  
  
O relógio badalava sete horas da noite. Os velhos começavam a entrar.  
  
Todos de bengala, cadeira de rodas, muleta. Corcundas, apodrecidos, velhos. Foram entrando naquela lentidão. Os músicos contratados começaram a tocar uma musica bem antiga e calma.  
  
Keiko teve que ficar na porta para receber os convidados e Yu acabou ficando na cantina, servindo chá gelado para os convidados.  
  
- Meu filho...- disse uma velhinha – poderia servir um chazinho para essa pobre senhora?  
  
- S-Sim – disse Yu, servindo chá. Aquilo começava a ficar incrivelmente monótono.  
  
De vez em quando aparecia um velho contando que a juventude de hoje é muito gorda e que no tempo dele, eles eram magrinhos e às vezes tinham que caçar sua própria comida.  
  
E não faltou aquela típica vovó que aperta as bochechas dos netos até que eles chorassem. Yu ainda sentia os dedos finos e gelados da velha assassina que deixara seu rosto inchado e vermelho.  
  
De repente ele ouviu seu nome.  
  
Lá estava Kurama.  
  
- Tá se divertindo? – perguntou o yoko, sorridente.  
  
- Você só pode estar brincando. E alias, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Dando um volta. Além disso, tive que acompanhar meu vô.  
  
Kurama riu e Yusuke fez cara de cansaço.  
  
De repente o Diretor chamou a atenção de todos no palco. Eles foram se sentando nas cadeiras que haviam sido colocadas e começaram a escutar o diretor:  
  
- Meus senhores e minhas senhoras. Estamos reunidos aqui para comemorar a incrível persistência e dignidade...- e ele continuou ladainha.  
  
Um ou dois velhos começaram a chorar de emoção. O resto dormia, quando não, babava.  
  
Yusuke e Kurama estavam quase desmaiando de tédio quando toda a discussão foi interrompida:  
  
- QUE CONVERSA FIADA É ESSA?  
  
Todos olharam para a menina, agora de pé.  
  
- ISSO AQUI É UMA TORTURA – disse uma outra menina.  
  
Yusuke, imediatamente reconheceu as duas, e você também já deve ter descoberto quem seriam.  
  
- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o diretor, com uma certa fúria nos olhos.  
  
- Elas estão comigo, diretor – disse Yusuke timidamente – eu me responsabilizei em cuidar delas.  
  
- Desculpe as duas, diretor – disse Kurama.  
  
- Senhor Minamino e senhor Urameshi, no corredor agora! – trovejou o diretor.  
  
Os dois engoliram seco.  
  
Kurama foi indo à frente e Yusuke ainda olhou para as duas e disse:  
  
- Não façam nada que eu não faria.  
  
As duas concordaram. E Yu entrou na porta que levava ao corredor.  
  
Elas olharam os velhos: todos entediados.  
  
Elas olharam a orquestra: musica lenta e chata.  
  
Elas olharam o microfone lá em cima e o espaçoso salão.  
  
Depois se entreolharam e sorriram malignamente.  
  
Yusuke e Kurama encaravam o diretor.  
  
- Eu fiz essa comemoração em homenagem a gente digna e trabalhadora e não para pivetes.  
  
- Sim, senhor. – concordaram.  
  
- Espero que vocês compreendam que elas podem perturbar a mente de gente tão respeitada e nobre.  
  
- Sim, diretor.  
  
- E que isso sirva de lição. Nunca faltem com o respeito à gente mais sabia e mais velha que vocês.  
  
- Sim, diretor.  
  
E o velho foi em direção à porta do corredor que levava ao salão.  
  
- Se ele soubesse quantos anos você tem, iria ficar aos seus pés – disse Yu para Kurama.  
  
Kurama riu. Os dois foram para perto do diretor. Mas quando eles abriram a porta, os olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.  
  
A banda agora tocava um mambo muito rítmico.  
  
Mirra ia rebolando pelo salão, uma velha, com as mãos na cintura dela, ia dançando e atrás, todo o resto dos velhos faziam um fila dançante enorme. Um siga-o-mestre digno de manchete.  
  
Todas as meninas voluntárias dançavam no palco, umas com as outras.  
  
O diretor ficou boquiaberto.  
  
- Como elas conseguem? – disse Yu para si.  
  
- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? –gritou o diretor.  
  
Mas ninguém pode ouvi-lo. Até que uma velha se aproximou dele:  
  
- Cala a boca e dança, William!  
  
- Mas, mamãe! Isso é um absurdo!  
  
- Do que está falando William? Não me divirto tanto a mais de vinte anos!  
  
E a velha fez o diretor rodopiar pelo salão dançando como louco.  
  
Do meio dos dançarinos e da fila de mambo, surgiu Dinast.  
  
- E ai, Yu? Quem é seu amigo?  
  
- Esse é o Kurama. – disse Yu sem tirar os olhos do palco.  
  
- E ai, Kura? Daria-me a honra desta dança? – ela fez uma reverencia. Kurama riu.  
  
- Não seu dançar mambo... – disse Kurama.  
  
- Eu te ensino. Vem. – ela o puxou pelo braço e os dois começaram a dançar.  
  
Não demorou muito para que ele pegasse o jeito da dança. O yoko e a garota dançavam pelo salão, abrindo um buraco.  
  
Todos os velhos que não participavam da fila de mambo batiam palmas para o casal.  
  
Keiko apareceu dançando e tirou Yu para "abalar geral".  
  
E ficaram aqueles montes de velhos dançando a noite toda.  
  
Até que o asilo levasse alguns de seus pacientes, que foram rebolando dentro da vã.  
  
No final da noite, Yusuke e Kurama saíram, acompanhado pelas gêmeas.  
  
Yu e Kura andavam mais à frente, Yu aproveitou e sussurrou para Kurama:  
  
- Poderia cuidar delas por um dia?  
  
- Não sei, Yusuke.  
  
- Elas não vão dar trabalho, estão quase dormindo.  
  
Kurama olhou para trás, a tempo de ver o longo bocejo que Mirra deu.  
  
- Tá certo, mais só por um dia. Amanhã de tarde eu as levo pra sua casa, ok?  
  
- Beleza.  
  
Yu olhou para elas:  
  
- Meninas vocês vão passar esta noite na casa do Kurama, certo?  
  
- Mas por que? – perguntou Dinast, esfregando o olho.  
  
- Porque...Porque a casa dele é mais perto daqui e vocês estão quase caindo de sono.  
  
- Tá bom então. Tchau, Yusuke! – disse Mirra.  
  
- Tchau!  
  
E ele saiu correndo.  
  
As meninas foram andando atrás de Kurama ate chegarem a casa.  
  
Era difícil de esquecer aquele lindo jardim de rosas que Shiori, a mãe de Kurama, cultivava.  
  
Eles entraram na ponta dos pés e foram para a cozinha.  
  
- Esperem aqui, vou ver se meus pais estão dormindo.  
  
Ele subiu as escadarias, deixando as duas lá em baixo. Grande erro.  
  
Abriu a porta vagarosamente e viu que os dois dormiam como bebes.  
  
Depois ele desceu para a cozinha. As duas não estavam lá.  
  
Ele subiu as pressas para o seu quarto e quando abriu a porta...  
  
Congelou.  
  
As duas estavam dormindo no tapete. Mirra estava encolhida em um canto e Dinast apoiava a cabeça em suas pernas.  
  
Kurama foi andando em silencio. Cobriu as duas.  
  
Mas não sabia se deveria acordá-las ou deixá-las lá. Preferia que dormissem na sua cama e ele iria para a sala.  
  
Foi aí que Dinast abriu um olho e deu duas palmadas na própria barriga, indicando que ele poderia "estacionar" ali.  
  
A solução foi se juntar a elas. Ele apoiou a cabeça na barriga de Dinast e os três youkais adormeceram no tapete do quarto, enquanto a cama ficara vazia...

Oi!  
Que coisa... Você imagina um monte de velho dançando: Chá chá chá chá chá Hei, Chá chá chá chá chá Hei.  
  
Ai, que lindo!  
  
Hahahahaha  
  
Me aguardem...  
  
Eu voltarei...  
  
Bijos...  
  
Ary Koorime 


	4. IV É a vez de Kurama!

**Capitulo 4 – É a vez de Kurama!**  
  
O yoko abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Bocejou.  
  
Ele tentou levantar, mas se deu conta de estar preso pelo braço.  
  
Mirra deveria ter se mexido de noite, a ponto de Dinast estar virada para o outro lado. Mirra abraçara seu braço e deveria ter ficado assim a noite toda, pois, Kurama sentia o braço dormente.  
  
- Mirra.  
  
- Hum...Só mais cinco minutinhos...  
  
- Acorda, Mirra.  
  
- Hum? – ela levantou.  
  
Ela esfregou o rosto e acordou a irmã, que balbuciava algo como "Três jardas rasas até o pote de biscoitos".  
  
- Bom dia, dorminhocas. – disse Ku-chan.  
  
- Quê que cê tá falando? Você também acordou agora. – disse Dinast, meio brava por ter sido despertada de seu sonho com a caça ao pote de biscoito mágico.  
  
- É verdade. – reconheceu, Mirra.  
  
- Tá bom, vocês venceram.  
  
- Ainda nem brigamos – sorriu Dinast maliciosamente.  
  
Mirra o encarou com o mesmo sorriso.  
  
- Que cara é essa? O que estão planejando? – perguntou Kurama  
  
- Na nossa cidade natal temos um ritual matinal pra dar sorte. – explicou Dinast.  
  
- Qual?- disse o ingênuo Kurama.  
  
As duas ainda olhavam o yoko desprevenido.  
  
- Pega ele! – gritou Mirra.  
  
As duas pularam em cima de Kurama e começaram a fazer cócegas no yoko.  
  
As risadas de Kurama atraíram a atenção de Shiori, que já se dirigia ao quarto. Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com aquela cena.  
  
- Kurama. Cadê o seu avo? – disse Shiori, sem desviar os olhos das meninas.  
  
- Ele foi de carona pra casa – disse enxugando as lagrimas.  
  
- E quem são suas amigas?  
  
- Bom, essas são as gêmeas: Mirra e Dinast. – as duas fizeram uma reverência- elas passaram esta noite aqui. Desculpe-me não te consultar.  
  
- Bom, como são duas, "acho" que não tem problema. Mas se comportem, hein?- Shiori sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
  
Mirra fez cara de desentendida:  
  
- Como assim: "como são duas, acho que não tem problema"?  
  
Dinast virou os olhos. Como era ingênua!  
  
Ela puxou a irmã e explicou-lhe um trecho do livro "Os pássaros e as abelhas".  
  
A irmã ficou meio ofendida, mas deixou pra lá.  
  
Depois do almoço os três foram dar uma volta pelo parque.  
  
Kurama as levou a um lugar que adorava ir. Ficava no alto de um morro. Próximo a uma arvore antiga, que tinha um tom misterioso, o que, talvez, fosse o que atraia o yoko.  
  
Os três sentaram debaixo da arvore.  
  
Mirra logo achou um coelhinho silvestre e ficou brincando com ele.  
  
Dinast ficou admirando as flores da arvore, tentando pegar as gotas de orvalho que se formavam em seu interior.  
  
Kurama havia pegado um livro de literatura para estudar para seu teste, que seria daqui a dois dias.  
  
Ele se enfiou por trás do livro e nem viu o tempo passando. Gostava muito de literatura.  
  
Até que Mirra se ergueu a cabeça por cima do livro:  
  
- Quer dar uma volta?  
  
- Talvez depois – disse, com toda a delicadeza do mundo.  
  
Mirra suspirou e desapareceu.  
  
Cinco minutos depois...  
  
Dinast aparece por cima do livro:  
  
- Já acabou?  
  
- Quase.  
  
Mais cinco minutos depois...  
  
Kurama estava quase acabando de ler o livro. Faltava apenas dar uma revisada no seu caderno.  
  
Ele apalpou a grama em busca do caderno que deixara ali. Mas para sua surpresa, ele havia desaparecido.  
  
Kurama olhou me volta, em busca do caderno.  
  
Depois se deparou com as duas, sentadinhas a seu lado. Mirra estava com uma linda flor amarela por cima da orelha e Dinast olhava a flor com insistência.  
  
As duas assoviando.  
  
Suspeito.  
  
- Muito bem. Cadê meu caderno?  
  
- Não sabemos – disseram.  
  
- Quem pegou?  
  
- Ela – disseram as duas, apontando uma para a outra.  
  
Kurama suspirou.  
  
- Se me disserem onde está eu vou passear com vocês.  
  
- Do que está falando? – estranhou Mirra.  
  
- Não vimos nenhum caderno. – disse Dinast.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
As duas fizeram sinal de sim com a cabeça.  
  
- Muito bem, eu vou procurá-lo, vocês ficam aqui. – ele fingiu ira para o meio das arvores, mas não passou da primeira.  
  
- Ele já foi? – perguntou Mirra.  
  
- Acho que sim. – disse Dinast.  
  
Mirra retirou a flor amarela da cabeça e a fez voltar a ser caderno.  
  
Kurama se espantou com a habilidade da menina.  
  
- Então, podem transformar coisas em outras? – disse Kurama, reaparecendo.  
  
As duas levaram um baita susto, mas se renderam.  
  
Kurama guardou o caderno à sombra da arvore.  
  
- Como fizeram aquilo?  
  
- Nos controlamos o vento. Conseqüentemente podemos criar fumaça – contou Mirra.  
  
- Fumaça sonífera, venenosa, fumaça de transformação, que foi a que a gente usou... – Dinast ia contando a fumaça nos dedos.  
  
- Fumaça de transformação? – perguntou o yoko.  
  
- É a mais difícil de ser fabricada. – disse Dinast com orgulho de si.  
  
- E como fizeram ela, se é tão complicada?  
  
- Você demorou tanto, que poderíamos ter feito o suficiente pra dar e vender - disse Mirra, meio chateada.  
  
- Certo. Vamos dar um volta, então. Vocês me contam resto no caminho – disse o yoko.  
  
Eles foram andando por entre as arvores. Kurama conhecia aquela floresta como a palma da mão e foi adentrado enquanto contava algumas coisas sobre suas aventuras de yoko.  
  
As duas olhavam fascinadas para ele.  
  
- E você acabou com o general sozinho? – disse Mirra, assombrada.  
  
- É.  
  
- Como? – perguntou Dinast.  
  
- Bom, eu invoquei alguns espinhos venenosos que rasgaram a pele dele. Até hoje eu não sei se ele morreu por falta de sangue ou pelo veneno instantâneo.  
  
Dinast e Mirra se entreolharam.  
  
- Me lembre de morrer sua amiga – disse Dinast.  
  
- Idem – falou Mirra.  
  
E ele continuou andando, enquanto pensava naqueles bons tempos.  
  
Como era divertido retalhar os outros e ainda ficar admirando a cara acovardada de seus subordinados.  
  
Ah, os subordinados...  
  
Poucos sentiam admiração por ele. A maioria fingia senti-lo, mas na verdade tinha medo, apenas medo.  
  
Era bom ser temido e respeitado, como era bom.  
  
Mas também era triste. Como diriam:  
  
"É solitário no topo".  
  
Nunca teve mais que meretrizes querendo ele. Mulheres que queriam apenas sua fama, seu poder, ou talvez um guarda costas.  
  
Mas assim, como Suuichi, ele se sentia bem. Os outros não o tratavam como soberano. Era Minamino. Um jovem estudante, nada mais que isso.  
  
Ele descobriu como era sentir dor. E não escapou de levar uns tapas na "poupança".  
  
No inicio achava ridículo. Mas aos poucos foi se acostumando em não poder matar 24 horas por dia.  
  
Ou de ser querido por mulheres normais.  
  
E o melhor:  
  
Descobrira o que era ter medo, o que era sentir afeto verdadeiro pelas pessoas.  
  
Tudo aquilo era muito bom.  
  
Talvez, ou com certeza, bem melhor que ser temido e respeitado.  
  
Era tedioso apenas estalar os dedos e ter tudo o que mais queria no mundo. Agora ele fora jogado num lugar diferente. Esse mundo era mais cruel e o mais estranho de tudo, era melhor.  
  
Mas foi andando e navegando em suas lembranças que Kurama se deu conta de algo...  
  
ONDE ESTAVAM AS GEMEAS?  
  
Ele chamou pelo nome delas, mas não as achava.  
  
Até que as avistou em uma clareira. Admirando uma excepcional flor que desabrochava lá no alto.  
  
Ele suspirou aliviado. Mas ai sentiu um calafrio.  
  
Ele viu um vulto negro que se aproximava na cautela, pronto para retalhar as youkais.  
  
Ele gritou:  
  
- PARE, HIEI!

**Chorem...**

**O capitulo acaba aqui!**

**Brincadeira... Obrigado a todos que seguiram com paciencia**

**esta historia de pirraça...**

**Beijos para as escritoras de sucesso: Nandinha e Elfa**

**E para as iniciantes que tem futuro: Myuki e Naiuri**

**Beijos**

**Ary Koorime**


	5. V Uma magia errada

Capitulo 5 – Uma magia errada: Quem te viu quem te veja.  
  
Um grito havia ecoado pela floresta.  
  
Na tentativa de impedir que o koorime matasse as gêmeas, Kurama havia gritado.  
  
A cena parecia ter congelado.  
  
Hiei estava com a espada aposta para retalhar as duas, ele virara rapidamente para ver o yoko que gritara.  
  
Kurama tentou segurar a espada de Hiei, na tentativa de impedi-lo.  
  
As duas se assustaram com o grito e se viraram para ver, se deparando com aquele vulto negro de olhos vermelhos.  
  
Mirra soltou um baita berro.  
  
Dinast, no pânico total, deixou cair o vidro de fumaça, que estourou no chão.  
  
A fumaça cobriu a clareira.  
  
E quando tudo ficou claro de novo...  
  
Os dois Youkais estavam no chão. Levantaram meio zonzos.  
  
Hiei olhou para Kurama:  
  
- O que faz aqui?  
  
- Rotina...Impedindo que machucasse as primas de Koema.  
  
- Primas? – ele olhou para as duas.  
  
- Oi, chefia – disse Dinast, com um sorrisinho amedrontado.  
  
- Como vai, Jaison? – falou Mirra.  
  
- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Kurama para Hiei.  
  
- Claro que está! – respondeu com sua típica "doçura".  
  
- E vocês? – perguntou Kurama para as duas.  
  
- Bem, obrigado. Só preciso achar meu coração. Ele deve estar aqui na grama - disse Mirra  
  
- Que fumaça foi aquela? – perguntou Dinast, procurando a fonte da nevoa.  
  
Foi ai que viu o vidro estilhaçado no chão.  
  
- Garoto, você respirou aquela fumaça? – disse Dinast seriamente para Hiei.  
  
- Respirei. – disse Hiei, reparando na cara de preocupação dela.  
  
Ela foi até ele e levantou o indicador:  
  
- Quantos dedos têm aqui?  
  
- Não seja idiota, é claro que tem... – ele parou. Há segundos atrás havia apenas um dedo, mas agora ele via três.  
  
Ele olhou para o chão e percebeu que tudo estava girando.  
  
Hiei a fitou novamente, tendo que forçar muito a vista para enxergá-la. Ele pensou em falar algo, mas sentiu uma pontada no peito e desmaiou.  
  
- Hiei! – gritou Kurama.  
  
Ele pegou o amigo no colo. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, mas estava desmaiado.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou à Dinast.  
  
- O vidro continha a fumaça que falei...  
  
- E o que vai acontecer com ele? – perguntou Mirra, assustada.  
  
- Essa fumaça não foi feita para ser usada em seres vivos. Por isso...  
  
Kurama a olhou com insistência, como se quisesse beber cada palavra que ela pronunciasse.  
  
-...eu não sei...  
  
Mirra se animou de repente:  
  
- Me lembrei! Uma vez o nosso pai disse que o ser seria alvo de três transformações. Mas não me lembro quais eram...  
  
- Já é um começo, vamos levá-lo pra algum canto sossegado.  
  
Din Dong... A campainha tocou. (ai, que chique! Tem campainha nos templos modernos...).  
  
A mestra Genkai se dirigiu à porta.  
  
Kurama carregava Hiei nas costas.  
  
A mestra pediu para que entrassem e Dinast lhe contou toda a longa historia.  
  
- Muito interessante. – disse a mestra – Mas eu não posso fazer nada contra isso. Infelizmente meus poderes estão com Yusuke.  
  
Mirra foi encarregada de buscar Yusuke.  
  
E lá vieram os dois.  
  
- O que querem que eu faça? Tenho cara de quê?Santo?  
  
- Yusuke, você é amigo de Hiei, não? – disse a Mestra.  
  
- Claro que sou!  
  
A mestra o olhou sinistramente.  
  
- Então, boa sorte em cuidarem dele, porque o máximo que podem fazer é esperar...  
  
Todos deram de cara no chão.  
  
Menos Kurama...  
  
- Yusuke...  
  
- Que foi, Kurama?  
  
- Cuide bem do Hiei e das gêmeas, tá?  
  
- Por que está dizendo isso?  
  
- É que eu também... – ele começou a cambalear, colocando Hiei no chão.- eu também respirei aquilo...  
  
- Mas por que não teve reação imediata? – estranhou Dinast.  
  
- Eu sou muito teimoso...E muito resistente a veneno...  
  
Ele sentiu uma pontada no estomago e caiu no chão.  
  
- Kurama! – gritaram todos.  
  
- Ótimo, teremos dois pacientes pra cuidar... – disse Mirra ironicamente.  
  
Yusuke e as duas ficaram ali, vigiando os dois adormecidos.  
  
Já era tarde, umas quatro horas pra ser precisa.  
  
Mirra achara uma bolinha e ficava jogando pra Dinast, pareciam duas bobas, mas o tédio estava brabo.  
  
Até que Yusuke ouviu algo.  
  
Ele olhou para os dois mortos-vivos, e reparou que Hiei parecia estar soluçando. Pouco depois Kurama começou a soluçar também.  
  
Os três se aproximaram deles e ficaram tentando definir o que estaria acontecendo. Até que os dois levantaram, como verdadeiros zumbis. Mirra e Dinast se abraçaram e gritaram.  
  
Yusuke ficou paralisado.  
  
- Pra quê essa gritaria? – disse Hiei calmamente.  
  
- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou Kurama.  
  
As duas ficaram quietas, de queixo caído.  
  
- Acabo de me lembrar da primeira transformação. – disse Mirra.  
  
- Qual? – falou Yusuke, em frangalhos.  
  
- Inversão de personalidade... – disse Mirra, roxa de pavor.  
  
- Tá vindo uma brisinha tão boa... – disse Hiei com cara de sono.  
  
- Eu não estou de bom humor hoje... – falou Kurama.  
  
- O que a gente faz? – falou Yu, vendo enquanto Kurama se aproximava com o Rose Whip na mão.  
  
- Humm...- pensou Mirra.  
  
- CORRE!  
  
Zaap!  
  
Lá se foi uma das pilastras do templo.  
  
Os três saíram correndo, templo afora. Yu puxava Hiei, que estava sendo praticamente "empinado".  
  
Kurama corria atrás deles.  
  
- Pare, Kurama! – gritou Yusuke.  
  
Kurama desferiu outro golpe e lá se foi um punhado do bambuzal.  
  
- SOOOOCOORROOOO! – Gritou Mirra, com o bambu gigantesco que caia.  
  
Dinast saltou na frente da irmã e ergueu o pulso:  
  
- Wild Wind! – gritou.  
  
Um turbilhão de vento saiu do pulso dela e esmigalhou o bambu.  
  
- Valeu, mana! – disse Mirra.  
  
- Esquece, cadê o Yu?  
  
As duas olharam para o lado. Yusuke estava desviando do chicote de Kurama. Hiei estava sentado na grama ao lado, admirando uma joaninha.  
  
Mirra transformou sua cintura em fumaça, acompanhada da irmã. Dinast pegou Yusuke pelou braços e Mirra apanhou Hiei.  
  
As duas subiram o máximo que podiam.  
  
- Aqui em cima ele não nos pega. – disse Dinast.  
  
Kurama os olhava com desprezo. Ele formou outro Rose-Whip e os usou para dar um salto colossal. Yusuke não teve outra escolha:  
  
- Leigan!  
  
Kurama foi arremessado no chão. E uma cratera foi se formando em volta.  
  
Eles desceram. Kurama estava completamente sem ação. Hiei olhou para ele:  
  
- Por que machucaram o pobre Ku-chan. Ele só estava estressado... Mirra deu uma porrada na cabeça dele.  
  
Ele desmaiou. Yu e Dinast olharam a menina com assombro.  
  
Ela revidou o olhar:  
  
- Juro que bati de leve...  
  
Os dois malucos foram arrastados de volta pro templo. Já era noite.  
  
Com os dois ainda desmaiados, Yusuke, Dinast e Mirra puderam "puxar um ronco".  
  
E a escuridão recaiu sobre o lugar.  
  
Boa Noite...  
  
ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz. 


	6. VI A marvada pinga

**Capitulo 6 – A "marvada" pinga...**  
  
Yusuke fora acordado por uma voz alta e estridente.  
  
- Faça silencio, estão todos dormindo... – disse a mestra.  
  
- EU QUERO VER AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO YUSUKE! ELE PROMETEU QUE IA ME DEVOLVER O CD DO CHARLIE BROWN!  
  
- Oi, Kuwabara – disse Yusuke com uma cara bem feliz.  
  
Kuwabara o pegou pelo colarinho.  
  
- Cadê o meu CD? Você veio pra cá só pra fugir de mim, né?  
  
Yusuke deu um murro na cara dele:  
  
- Você acha que eu sou covarde como você? Eu vim pra cá por coisa mais importante!  
  
Kuwabara acariciou o nariz quebrado.  
  
- Que motivo?  
  
Yusuke suspirou e contou a maldita historia.  
  
- Gêmeas? Baile? Fumaça? Inversão de Personalidade? So...  
  
- CHEGA!  
  
- Foi mal...  
  
- O importante é que os dois ainda estão dormindo...Nem quero saber o que vai acontecer quand...  
  
Neste momento ouve um grito.  
  
Yusuke e Kuwabara correram pra ver o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Hiei estava "de pé", ou mais precisamente, deitado de cara no chão e soluçando.  
  
- O que ouve? – disse Yu.  
  
- Ele me assustou. – disse Mirra.  
  
Yusuke se aproximou de Hiei e virou ele.  
  
- E ai, bané? – falou ele, com uma voz meio estranha.  
  
- Hiei?  
  
- Em carne e ozo...  
  
- Ele já está no segundo estagio. – disse Mirra.  
  
- Qual?  
  
- O estagio do bêbado. – falou Dinast.  
  
Eles olharam para Hiei. Esse soluçava como se tivesse tomado "todas" do bar.  
  
- Alguém zá disse que você tem cara de bacaco? – falou Hiei para Kuwabara. Kuwabara tentou socar ele, mas este estava tão zonzo que desviou do golpe acidentalmente.  
  
- Bai encarar, é? – falou Hiei, e começou a tentar socar Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara desviava facilmente dos socos dele.  
  
- Vica quieto pra mim te acertar, viado!  
  
Daí ele usou sua excepcional velocidade para dar um soco no estomago de Kuwabara, que voou pelo templo.  
  
- Vem me batê seu bicho tosco com cara de jimpanzé!  
  
E ele ficou se "entretendo" com Kuwabara enquanto, Yusuke pensava em algo muito sério:  
  
"Se o Hiei ficou assim... Como ficou o...".  
  
Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por estrondoso arroto.  
  
Ele se virou. As gêmeas o olhavam com assombro total.  
  
- Quem fez isso?  
  
Elas não se mexeram, só apontaram para o lado.  
  
Yusuke e virou e deu de cara com Kurama.  
  
- Voi mal, ae...Discurpa...  
  
Yusuke reparou que seria um longo dia.  
  
Mais tarde, Keiko também aparecera por lá. Mas não ficara muito tempo, por que Kurama e Hiei começaram a fazer um dueto, cantando:  
  
- Quer dançar, quer dançar, o tigrão vai te ensinar.  
  
- Vô bota muita pressão, vou sim, vou sim. Vou mostra que eu sou tigrão, vou sim, vou sim.  
  
E quando já era noite eles decidiram ficar contando piadas:  
  
- Hiei...  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Qual o cruzamento de uma zirafa com um babagaio?  
  
- Não sei Gurama, qual o cruzamento de uma zirafa com um babagaio?  
  
- Um alto falante!  
  
- Quá quá quá!  
  
Yusuke e as duas já tinham vontade de matar os bêbuns.  
  
- Quando eles vão passar para o próximo estagio? – perguntou Yusuke.  
  
- Só daqui um dia – disse Dinast, desanimada.  
  
- UM DIA?  
  
- A primeira transformação dura um dia. A segunda dura dois dias e a terceira... – disse Mirra  
  
- três dias... – completou Yu.  
  
- Exato.  
  
Lá de fora eles ouviam os dois cantando. Desta vez a musica era dos Mamonas:  
  
-...Chegando lá na capital, uns puta predião legal e as mina pagando pau, mas meu jumento tava mal! Precisando reformá...  
  
- Eu fiz pintura, importei quatro ferradura e pra compretá a belezura...Eu instalei um Road Star!  
  
E foi assim a noite toda, até que Mirra jogasse um bota na cabeça de Kurama e o barulho cessasse por um tempo.  
  
Mas quando o yoko acordou...  
  
A cantoria recomeçou:  
  
- Sabão crá crá, Sabão crá crá. Num deixa os cabelo do saco enrolá.  
  
- Sabão cré cré, Sabão cré cré. Num deixa os cabelo do saco de pé.  
  
...  
  
O dia amanhecera com o pé esquerdo.  
  
A mestra pressentira que um demônio muito poderoso estava se aproximando.  
  
E o pior...  
  
Era uma enviada de Mukuro!  
  
Yusuke ficou na porta esperando que ela aparecesse, enquanto Mirra e Dinast tratavam de esconder os doidos.  
  
Ela se materializou na frente do templo.  
  
- Onde está Hiei?  
  
- Oi...Do que está falando? – disse Yu.  
  
- Não se faça de bobo. Cadê o Hiei?  
  
- Que Hiei?  
  
- O general...  
  
- Ah! Esse Hiei...  
  
- É, esse Hiei. Onde está?  
  
- Ah, eu não o vejo há muito tempo...Não estava com você?  
  
- Se estivesse eu não estaria aqui.  
  
- Claro. É verdade. Bom, mas aqui ele não está.  
  
- Senti a energia dele ontem à noite...  
  
- Sério? Mas ele não esta mais aqui...  
  
- Será que eu poderia conferir?  
  
- Claro, claro. Entre.  
  
Ela tentou sentir a energia dele. Mas apenas sentiu algo embaçado. Não sabia se era energia.  
  
Ela começou a rondar o lugar. E se deparou com Kurama, sentado em um sofá, com o jornalzinho por cima do rosto.  
  
- Kurama yoko? O que faz aqui? – estranhou.  
  
Mirra estava atrás do sofá. Como explicaria a ela que havia dado uma martelada na cabeça dele e colocado O Estadão na frente?  
  
- Fugindo do sufoco do trabalho... – disse Mirra, imitando a voz de Kurama.  
  
A enviada estranhou a voz dele, mas deixou quieto. Mirra estava com o coração a mil.  
  
Virando-se se deparou com Dinast, usando roupa de faxineira e tirando pó de um armário.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Maria Aparecida – disse Dinast – empregada da mestra.  
  
Ela franziu a testa. Que diabos estava acontecendo?  
  
- Você não viu um garoto de cabelos pretos por aqui, viu?  
  
- Não senhora. Ninguém aqui, além do sr. Urameshi, sr. Minamino e a patroa.  
  
A estúpida caminhou na direção da porta.  
  
De repente se ouviu um espirro vindo de dentro do armário. "A banana" virou.  
  
Dinast começou a fingir estar espirrando.  
  
- Poeira, sabe?  
  
A enviada de Mukuro foi embora. Yusuke lhe disse que Hiei, talvez, estivesse no Makai, afinal, odiava o Ningenkai.  
  
Yusuke entrou, fechando a porta.  
  
Mirra saiu de trás do sofá e Dinast fez com que a roupa voltasse ao normal.  
  
- Cadê o Hiei? – disse Yu, reparando que apenas Kurama estava lá. Dinast sorriu e abriu o armário.  
  
O koorime rolou pra fora e caiu de cara no chão. Dormindo.  
  
- Quando será que eles vão se transformar? – perguntou Yu.  
  
- Daqui uma hora...Eu calculo. – disse Dinast olhando o relógio.  
  
- Vamos rezar...- disse Yu.  
  
- Rezar, por que?  
  
- Para que na próxima transformação eles não se tornem gays...

**_Ai ai ai...  
  
Eu sei que você deve estar querendo me apedrejar pelo mico que eles pagaram...  
  
POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM!  
  
Eu imploro...  
  
Vou sair de fininho.  
  
Tchau!  
  
Ary Koorime _**


	7. VII Que venha a ultima transformação

Capitulo 7 – Que venha a ultima transformação!  
  
Kurama estava completamente inconsciente. Mas Hiei, não. Na verdade ele já tinha chegado ao fundo do poço...  
  
Veja a cena:  
  
Dinast estava sentada do lado de Kurama, o olhando com insistência. Caso se transformasse, ela o seguraria. Se acordasse ainda bêbado... A marreta de Mirra se faria muito útil...  
  
Mirra estava sentada em cima de Hiei, pois esse tentara lutar judô com ela... E por acaso ela sabia lutar muito bem...  
  
Hiei se debatia violentamente, tentando se soltar. Mirra já nem o olhava mais...Apenas lia a revista "Smack!" procurando o horóscopo... Foi ai que ela sentiu que algo estava diferente. Por que o chão, ou melhor, por que Hiei não estava mais se debatendo? Ela olhou pra baixo.  
  
Ele a olhava de cima a baixo, dando uma de homem scanner, ou devo dizer "koorime scanner"? Mas não seria um olhar qualquer. Ele a olhava como homem e via uma mulher.  
  
Mirra era ingênua para algumas expressões, mas para situações ao vivo ela era bem atenta. Ela se levantou. Hiei levantou em seguida. Sorrindo.  
  
- O que foi? – perguntou Mirra.  
  
- Alguém já disse que você é linda?  
  
Mirra fingiu não ter ouvido direito.  
  
- Como disse?  
  
- Você é linda... – repetiu.  
  
Mas o koorime não a olhava como um garanhão de bar. A olhava como um verdadeiro apaixonado.  
  
- Você não prefere puxar o saco da minha irmã? – ela foi dando passos pra trás.  
  
Hiei olhou para Dinast. Dinast pensou em sair correndo, mas não pode. Por causa de uma eventual preparação pré-corrida, Kurama acabou caindo em cima dela.  
  
- Ela também é bonita. Mas, pelo jeito, já tem compromisso.  
  
- PARA TUDO! – berrou Dinast.  
  
Hiei e Kurama colocaram as mãos nas orelhas, tentando impedir que o grito penetrasse em sua mente. Kurama bocejou.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o yoko.  
  
- PARE DE GRITAR! – falou Hiei olhando-a com desprezo.  
  
Mirra e Dinast correram para o abraço.  
  
- Eles voltaram ao normal!  
  
- Que normal? O que aconteceu? – disseram os dois youkais ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- A ultima coisa que me lembro é de alguém ter me perguntado algo...Depois tudo apagou... – falou Hiei.  
  
Kurama ficou pensativo.  
  
- Ah, me lembrei! Nos tínhamos aspirado àquela fumaça, portanto...  
  
- Que fumaça? – perguntou Hiei.  
  
Kurama foi até ele e começou a lhe contar os efeitos da fumaça.  
  
- Eles nem fazem idéia...- disse Mirra, baixo para não ser ouvida.  
  
- Devemos contar? – perguntou Dinast, no mesmo tom de voz.  
  
- Claro que sim...  
  
- Tudo?  
  
- Não. Vamos poupá-los de certos detalhes.  
  
Elas os chamaram e começaram a contar "tudo" que havia acontecido. Aí Yusuke entra. Ao vê-lo, Hiei pula no colarinho dele:  
  
- Isso tudo é culpa sua!  
  
- Minha? O que eu fiz?  
  
- Se você não tivesse me chamado eu não teria encontrado elas lunáticas!  
  
- Mas...Eu não te chamei...  
  
- Como não? Aquele idiota do Kazuma me disse que você estava precisando da minha ajuda!  
  
- O QUE?  
  
Hiei estranhou a reação:  
  
- Você não me chamou?  
  
- CLARO QUE NÃO!  
  
Hiei olhou fundo nos olhos de Yusuke. E os dois magicamente chegaram a uma conclusão:  
  
- Kuwabara...  
  
Hiei correu porta afora. Yusuke ficou olhando e se lembrou do que viera falar.  
  
- Mirra, cê não disse que tinha uma terceira transformação?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Já se lembra qual é?  
  
- A vitima se transformara em animal. – disse Mirra.  
  
- Pra ser mais precisa, o animal favorito do controlador da fumaça. Que no caso, sou eu. – falou Dinast.  
  
- E qual é o seu animal favorito? – perguntou Yu.  
  
- É o...- começou Dinast.  
  
- O gato – completou Kurama.  
  
- É. Como sabia? – Dinast virou para encarar Kurama, mas não o viu.  
  
- Eu estou aqui em baixo – disse Kurama.  
  
Eles olharam pra chão. Lá estava ele. Um doce gatinho branco, com algumas manchas cinzas. As roupas dele o cobriam, apenas o corpo se transformara.  
  
- Isso não é bom – falou Mirra.  
  
- Por que não? – perguntou Dinast.  
  
- Quando ele voltar ao normal, só o corpo vai voltar ao normal. Entende?  
  
- Eu entendi – falou Kurama num desanimo total.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Você não vai ver nada.  
  
- Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Mirra.  
  
- 1º - A censura não permite. 2º - Duvido que a escritora desse fan fic faça uma sem-vergonhice dessas.  
  
E eu aprovo. Mas voltando a historia...  
  
- Acho que temos algo pra conversar – disse Hiei, entrando no templo.  
  
Hiei se tornara um gato preto, com apenas a cara, o peito e as patas dianteiras brancas.  
  
- Vejam pelo lado bom. – disse Mirra.  
  
Os dois a olharam com cara de tacho. Pareciam querer dizer "Duvido que isso tenha um lado bom".  
  
- Vocês ficaram tão fofinhos! – completou Dinast.  
  
Ela pegou Hiei e Kurama no colo e ficou abraçando, se é que se pode chamar isso de abraçar, tá mais pra: "Asfixiar".  
  
Até que Hiei colocasse as garras pra fora e tentasse arrancar um pedaço do braço dela.  
  
Dinast soltou Hiei e parou de "abraçar" Kurama.  
  
- Só porque eu tenho cara de gato não significa que eu seja um! – gritou Hiei.  
  
- É melhor baixar a voz, rapaz – disse Dinast sinistramente.  
  
Hiei engoliu seco ao ver a cara maligna de Dinast.  
  
- Eu sou muito maior que você...E posso fazer o que eu quiser...  
  
- Quero ver você tentar. – disse Hiei, com um olhar desafiador – qualquer coisa que você fizer voltará em dobro quando eu voltar ao normal.  
  
- Se depender de mim você não vai chegar vivo até aí – disse Dinast, fazendo uma cara ainda mais assustadora.  
  
- É isso ai, ô filé miau! Tá pensando o que?! Rapadura é doce mais não é mole não! – falou Yusuke  
  
-Hn...- Hiei achou melhor encerrar a conversa antes que a coisa ficasse feia pro seu lado. Ele subiu no sofá e se encolheu.  
  
Mirra apareceu com as roupas de Hiei e Kurama devidamente dobradas:  
  
- Acho que vão precisar disso...  
  
De repente um papelzinho escorregou de um dos bolsos do agasalho de Kurama.  
  
Dinast, ainda com o gato Kurama no colo, abriu o papelzinho. Estavam escritas algumas coisas, separadas por tópicos.  
  
- Parece um roteiro de estudo. E o titulo é "Literatura".  
  
- EU TINHA UM TESTE HOJE! – gritou Kurama.  
  
- Muita calma dessa hora... Mas pode ir tirando isso da sua agenda de compromissos – disse Yusuke com ironia.  
  
- Eu tinha estudado tanto... – choramingou o yoko felino.  
  
- E você diz isso pra gente? Nós presenciamos os seus estudos. E ouvimos todos os seus murmúrios durante duas horas inteiras. – disse Mirra.  
  
De repente, uma luz baixou sobre Kurama.  
  
- Vocês lembram tudo o que eu disse?  
  
- Mais ou menos... – disse Mirra – por que?  
  
- Você poderia fazer o teste por mim – disse ele com cara de anjinho.  
  
- QUE?  
  
- Por favor! Se eu faltar no teste minha mãe faz um tamborim com a minha pele!  
  
- Tamborim de pele de gato...Que mau gosto – disse Hiei, irônico, virando- se de costas para o grupo barulhento, deixando exposto seu rabinho coto.  
  
- Vocês podem se transformar em outras pessoas? – disse Kurama, ignorando a brincadeira de Hiei.  
  
- Podemos fazer uma fumaça, mas...  
  
- Mas, o que?  
  
- Nunca havíamos nos transformado em homens... – confessou Dinast  
  
- Vocês são mais inocentes do que eu pensava – disse Hiei, arranhando a almofada do sofá.  
  
- Por favor! – Kurama juntou as patinhas, implorando.  
  
Dinast olhou para Mirra e vice-versa.  
  
- Certo – disseram.  
  
- Obrigado! Mas qual de vocês vai?  
  
Dinast colocou Kurama no chão.  
  
As duas se olharam seriamente.  
  
- Jo-ken-po!  
  
- Jo-ken-po!  
  
- Ganhei! – gritou Dinast.  
  
- Ai, meu Deus...  
  
- Vamos lá, Mirra. Não vai ser difícil. É só calar a boca. – disse Dinast  
  
- Mirra, você não precisa participar das outras aulas, só faça a prova e vá embora. – explicou Kurama  
  
- Mas e se eu bancar a idiota? Ou pior! Se eu parecer menina demais?  
  
- Vai confirmar a suspeita de alguns colegas dele – falou Hiei.  
  
- CALA ESSA BOCA! – gritou Dinast para o gato preto.  
  
- É. Fazendo o favor, fecha esses bigodes. - disse Yusuke.  
  
Hiei fechou a cara e deitou de costas de novo.  
  
- Eu vou te dar umas dicas – disse Kurama.  
  
- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Você vai junto! – falou Dinast.  
  
- Também é uma boa. – disse Yusuke.  
  
- Ai...Ninguém merece – disse Mirra. 


	8. VIII Um teste nada formal

Capitulo 8 – Um teste nada formal  
  
- Mirra, para com essa timidez! – disse Yusuke  
  
- Sai daí logo! – gritou Dinast para a irmã  
  
Ela havia se trancado no banheiro depois de ter se trocado e transformado em Kurama.  
  
- Eu não vou sair!  
  
- Eu vou ser forçado a arrombar a porta? – disse Yusuke  
  
- Tá bom, eu saio!  
  
Ela saiu de fininho. Yusuke e Dinast ficaram inflados de tanto prender vontade de rir.  
  
- Podem rir, eu não ligo...  
  
Os dois rolaram no chão de tanto gargalhar.  
  
- Tá bom, chega! Eu não me importo até certo ponto!  
  
- Você esta divina, Mirra! Ou melhor, está lindo, Kurama.  
  
Era uma copia perfeita. Não havia nada que distinguisse Kurama de Mirra. Desde que ela ficasse quieta, tudo estaria ótimo...  
  
Ela colocou Kurama gato na mochila e rumou para a escola, seguindo as instruções dele.  
  
Chegando lá, montes de meninas pularam em cima dela.  
  
- Licença...Eu tenho um teste muito importante e eu preciso ir para aula – disse Mirra, imitando a voz de Kurama com tamanha precisão.  
  
Na sala, as meninas gritavam e se matavam para tomar um lugar próximo dela.  
  
- É sempre assim quando você chega na escola? – murmurou Mirra para Kurama.  
  
- Não, só em dia de prova.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Todas ficam pedindo cola...  
  
O professor passou a prova. Kurama olhava pela fresta aberta da mochila, que Mirra deixara para que ele não morresse asfixiado.  
  
Ela parecia estar indo bem, não roia o lápis, não apoiava a cabeça na mão, não dava sinais de desespero.  
  
Muitas vezes as meninas pediram cola, e ela apenas olhava com cara de censura para elas e não falava mais nada.  
  
Kurama já estava despreocupado. O professor recolheu as provas e ainda deu uma piscadela para Mirra.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
As duas próximas aulas foram normais. Mirra copiou tudo no caderno e não conversou com ninguém, talvez por não os conhecer.  
  
Na aula de química, foi aplaudida por sua excepcional experiência com neblina, oxigênio ou outras fumaças e gases.  
  
Estavam na ultima aula e Mirra pediu licença para ir ao banheiro.  
  
Ela só teve que engolir a dignidade, entrando no banheiro masculino. Graças a Deus o local estava vazio.  
  
"O Kurama vai me escalpelar se descobrir que a Dinast me passou cola por telepatia... Eu é que não sou louca! Vou ficar bem quietinha..." pensou Mirra.  
  
Ela abriu a torneira, deixando que a água cristalina acalmasse seus nervos. Começou a lavar as mãos.  
  
E ficou pensando em como causava problemas aos outros. Não era sua culpa, nem da irmã.  
  
Elas nasceram com uma nuvem negra, que atacava todos ao redor. Era de fato, uma nuvem negra muito ciumenta.  
  
Namorado, nem pensar. Todos eram atropelados, chumbados, seqüestrados, etc...  
  
E o pior é que nenhum morria. Voltava sempre vivinho da silva pra dizer que desde que as conheceu só problemas apareceram.  
  
Foi aí que sentiu algo gelado invadir seus sapatos. Ela meteu a cabeça debaixo da pia, a tempo de ver o buraco do cano aumentar drasticamente.  
  
O chão começava a inundar.  
  
Ela saiu às pressas do banheiro e ficou apoiada na porta. Teve sorte de não haver ninguém lá dentro para testemunhar o ocorrido.  
  
A água começava a sair por baixo da porta.  
  
Mirra não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo em direção a classe.  
  
Ela olhou para os lados, para ver se não havia ninguém no corredor. Usou seu Wild Wind numa versão mais fraca para secar os sapatos ensopados.  
  
E entrou na classe como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentou-se na carteira e calou-se.  
  
Kurama nem notara a saída dela. Estava tão despreocupado que achava que nem mesmo o azar de Mirra lhe tiraria a calma.  
  
O erro de Kurama foi esquecer do seu querido amigo: Konno. O valentão de dois metros de altura que adorava tirar-lhe a paz.  
  
Gordão, fanfarrão. Cabelos loiros e olhos pretos.  
  
Alto, porco, um monstro.  
  
Kurama muitas vezes o confundia com Goki, pois a única diferença era a cor do cabelo.  
  
Por acaso do destino, ou talvez da minha sede de encrenca, Konno estava apagando a lousa para a professora, para pagar por suas traquinagens.  
  
Todos já haviam ido embora.  
  
Só restava Konno, Mirra e a professora.  
  
A mulher pegou as coisas e foi embora.  
  
Mirra estava meio atrapalhada com as coisas de Kurama, tirá-las da mochila havia sido fácil, o problema seria enfiá-las lá de novo sem acertar nada na cabeça de Kurama.  
  
Konno acabou de apagar a lousa e foi pegar sua mochila.  
  
Mirra colocou a bolsa nas costas. E saiu em direção a porta. Foi aí que a mais nojenta e repugnante barata deste mundo cruzou seu caminho, passando por cima de seu sapato antes.  
  
Mirra sentiu que os cabelos estavam quase alcançando a parede. Ela explodiu em gritos, e acabou caindo em cima de Konno, que esperava o ruivo sair da frente.  
  
Os dois foram pra chão.  
  
Konno levantou, como um pai levanta quando está prestes a socar o filho mal criado.  
  
- M-me desculpe – disse Mirra numa ultima tentativa de salvar o couro.  
  
- Tudo bem, Minamino. Te vejo na saída.  
  
Mirra levantou lentamente.  
  
- Ferrou, geral! Eu não quero morrer agora!  
  
Kurama não via saída. Não podiam usar seus poderes na escola. E uma luta de corpo a corpo com ele seria o mesmo que assinar o testamento.  
  
Mirra saiu choramingando até o pátio. E diante das pessoas voltou a assumir a postura de Kurama.  
  
Ela olhou para o portão. Lá estava Konno. E não era só ele, mais uns oito marmanjos, todos socando a própria mão, se aquecendo pra espancar Mirra.  
  
Mirra congelou no meio do pátio. Sua sorte foi que a multidão não permitiu que Konno a avistasse.  
  
Muita gente já havia ido embora. Se Mirra ficasse ali, Konno a veria, e ai ela não conseguiria mais fugir dele.  
  
Seria tudo ou nada. Ela amarrou bem firme o cadarço do sapato e apertou a mochila nas costas.  
  
Respirou fundo e...  
  
SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!  
  
Ela saiu correndo entre as pessoas, passando entre os valentões e correndo como louca.  
  
Konno não tardou a percebê-la e foi aquele estouro de boiada para cima dela. Mirra corria em pânico total, procurando desesperadamente um jeito de despistar a gangue de malucos.  
  
Ela dobrou numa esquina, numa subida. Mas não parava de correr de jeito nenhum.  
  
Corria tão rápido que quase não se via suas pernas, só um tufão atravessando a cidade como um raio.  
  
Até que ela arranjasse uma companheira de corrida. Dinast apareceu correndo na mesma velocidade que a irmã.  
  
- Você...Vem sempre...Aqui? – disse Dinast ironicamente.  
  
- Olha que lindo! A namorada de Minamino resolveu se juntar pra apanhar! – gritou um dos capangas de Konno.  
  
- Dinast...O que...A gente faz?  
  
- Vamos parar...De bancar as boazinhas...E voltar ao estilo das irmãs Dinamite...  
  
- Que tal aquele plano...Que usávamos com Koema...O plano P.c.?  
  
- Excelente.  
  
Dinast arrancou a mochila das costas de Mirra e jogou para Yusuke, que aparecera de dentro de um barzinho.  
  
Yusuke olhou enquanto as duas corriam dos trapizobas. Mais dois assistiam: Hiei, que estava sentado em seu ombro e Kurama, que botara a carinha pra fora da mochila, depois de ser arremessado.  
  
- Vamos atrás, Yusuke! – ordenou Hiei.  
  
- Tá bom, eu quero ver a pancadaria.  
  
- Como pode dizer isso? – disse Kurama, indignado.  
  
- Não, Kurama. Você não entendeu. Eu quero ver o Konno apanhar...  
  
Mirra e Dinast ainda corriam na velocidade da luz. Até que chegassem a uma escadaria que levava ao litoral.  
  
As duas se entreolharam. Elas pularam no corre-mão e foram deslizando, tomando uma dianteira.  
  
Dobraram a esquina de um beco.  
  
O grupo de Konno, que conhecia bem a cidade, já cantava vitória.  
  
- Eles não vão escapar, agora! – falou Konno.  
  
Eles entraram no beco. Mas não havia nada além de lixo no chão.  
  
Yusuke chegou a uma distancia segura do grupo e pode ver que elas não estavam lá.  
  
- Valentõõõões!!! – disse uma voz que ecoou pelo beco.  
  
Os fortões deram alguns passos meio temerosos para trás.  
  
Até que virassem e dessem de cara com Kurama(Mirra) e Dinast.  
  
- Vou arrancar seus coros! – disse Konno.  
  
Ele tentou agarrá-las, mas elas deslizaram por baixo dele.  
  
- P.c. significa...  
  
Elas subiram nas costas de Konno, aproveitando que ele ainda estava abaixado.  
  
- PUXA CUECA!  
  
Elas pegaram a cueca que aparecia por trás de sua blusa e puxaram até que alcançasse a cabeça.  
  
E todos, inclusive Yusuke, puderam ver a cuequinha de corações cor de rosa que Konno usava.  
  
Os marmanjos se puseram a rir.  
  
- Seus...Seus...Bobos – disse Konno com uma vozinha fina, devido a...  
  
Esquece...  
  
Qualquer ser racional que se preze deve ter entendido...  
  
E saiu correndo.  
  
Os grandões riram tanto que deram tempo suficiente para que Mirra e Dinast se escafedessem, junto com Yusuke e os gatos.  
  
No templo da mestra...  
  
Yusuke ria tanto que seus pulmões doíam.  
  
- Ai...Eu acho que nunca ri tanto na vida... – disse Yusuke, segurando a barriga, que também doía.  
  
- Pobrezinho do Koema - murmurrou Kurama, imaginando: Se elas fazem isso pra salvar o couro, o que não fariam por brincadeira? Este capítulo da fic é em homenagem ao meu pai e suas aventuras de moleque... Ha ha... Imaginem: 11 marmanjos correndo atrás dele e do irmão... rsrsrsrsrsrs  
  



	9. IX E lá se vai minha tranqüilidade

Capitulo 9 – E lá se vai minha tranqüilidade...  
  
Uma gritaria se erguia no silencio de um império.  
  
- M-Mestre?  
  
- Cale-se, lacaio imprestável! – brandiu o demônio.  
  
Olhos amarelados, pele preta e pegajosa. Magro e alto. De uns seis metros de altura. Humanóide, mas com dois chifres na testa.  
  
- Vocês já localizaram a herdeira da nevoa?  
  
- A-Ainda não senhor, mas...  
  
- Ser repugnante! – ele ergueu a pesada mão e achatou o servo como se achata um mosquito.  
  
De repente um outro lacaio entra correndo.  
  
- Mestre, mestre! Nós achamos uma pista.  
  
- Que pista?  
  
O lacaio se aproximou de um gêiser que estava ao lado do trono do mestre. A fumaça começou a sair devagar, fazendo com que o gêiser parecesse um caldeirão borbulhante.  
  
- Encontramos duas youkais que talvez saibam onde ela está. As figuras de Mirra e Dinast se formaram na fumaça do gêiser.  
  
- Quem são estas? – perguntou o monstro.  
  
- São duas youkais do vento, senhor.  
  
- E o que te faz achar que elas sabem onde a filha da nevoa está?  
  
- O sangue que corre pelas veias delas é o mesmo que corria pelas veias da ladra, filha da nevoa.  
  
- Quer dizer que são parentes?  
  
- Mais precisamente: irmãs, meu mestre.  
  
- Muito bom. E onde elas estão neste momento?  
  
- Em um planeta do Ningenkai, meu mestre: A Terra.  
  
... ... ...  
  
No templo da mestra Genkai...  
  
- Eu digo que sim.  
  
- E eu discordo.  
  
- Você sabe que é verdade, Hiei.  
  
- E você esqueceu uma coisa, garota...  
  
Dinast o olhou, desafiadora.  
  
- Eu não sou um gato!  
  
- Correção: Não era! Agora você é. E todos os gatos se derretem com uma boa coceira no pescoço.  
  
- Mas eu não. Pode me chamar de "Exceção a Regra".  
  
- Tá certo, senhor "Exceção a Regra". Vem aqui e eu te mostro.  
  
- Hn.  
  
O gato levantou e foi até ela.  
  
Ela o colocou no colo. E começou a coçar o pescoço dele.  
  
No inicio ele não sentiu nada, mas com o aprofundamento dos dedos dela em seu pelo negro, ele começou a sentir que o corpo havia paralisado. Sentiu sono, vontade de se esticar ali mesmo.  
  
Mas continuou firme, para mostrar que estava certo.  
  
Mas Dinast era mais do que especialista em gatos. Era também uma menina travessa. Esperta como uma raposa.  
  
Ela começou a afastar a mão dele, sem parar de coçar.  
  
Inconscientemente ele acabou indo junto com a mão dela, até que estivesse tão torto, que acabou por escorregar de seu colo.  
  
- O que vai dizer agora? – falou Dinast, com um sorriso de vitória.  
  
Hiei a olhou com cara de desprezo, como se estivesse brigando com um rato por uma coisa bem estúpida.  
  
Dinast aceitou isso como uma rendição. E foi embora.  
  
Hiei esperou até que ela estivesse totalmente fora de sua vista. Quando já não se via nem a sombra da garota, ele se aproximou do pé da cadeira e começou a se esfregar nela.  
  
A madeira raspando em sua pele provocava um arrepio gostoso, deixava suas patas congelarem, e a tensão vazava.  
  
Até que seu prazer foi cortado:  
  
- O que está fazendo, Hiei?  
  
Hiei desencostou da cadeira e olhou em volta, procurando o emissor. O gato Kurama o olhava com um sorrisinho nos bigodes. Ai, aquele maldito sorrisinho, que já lhe era tão conhecido. Nem na forma gatunica ele agradava  
  
- Nada que te interesse.  
  
- Pelo contrario. Eu estava exatamente procurando algum jeito de me entreter – disse Kurama, com um sorriso meigo.  
  
- Ô, pulguentos! – chamou Yusuke.  
  
Os dois gatos o fitaram.  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta? – falou o detetive.  
  
Mirra foi levando Kurama no colo, e Dinast levou o gato irritado. Yusuke olhava distraído para o chão.  
  
Ele começou a lembrar das palavras de Koema: "Pode cuidar delas?".  
  
Tudo que ele tinha conseguido até agora fora arrumar confusão. Confusão atrás de confusão.  
  
Chegou à conclusão de que depois que se livrasse delas, nunca mais seria babá.  
  
Ele continuou caminhando, sem perceber que acelerava a marcha e deixava as gêmeas e os gatos.  
  
As duas também não notaram que estavam ficando pra trás. Estavam tão entretidas na conversa, relembrando as travessuras que faziam com o pobre Koema.  
  
Até mesmo Hiei estava interessado no assunto. Era difícil imaginar seu antigo "chefe" passando por situações tão embaraçosas.  
  
As duas nem perceberam que estavam sendo seguidas por duas sombras rasteiras.  
  
- São elas?  
  
- São.  
  
- Devemos pegá-las agora?  
  
- E aqueles animais no colo delas?  
  
- Danem-se. A gente faz um churrasco de gato.  
  
- Certo. Vamos nessa.  
  
Eles colocaram as mãos para fora do chão e puxaram elas pelos tornozelos.  
  
- YUSUKE – gritou Mirra, que afundou no chão.  
  
Dinast se agarrou nas pedras que compunham a estrada, mas Hiei acabou escorregando de seus braços.  
  
- HIEI!  
  
Yusuke saiu correndo e agarrou a mão de Dinast.  
  
Mas o chão os sugava com muita força, que ele acabou sendo levado junto.  
  
Eles começaram a cair por um túnel escuro, escorregando.  
  
No meio do caminho, Dinast pode ver Hiei, agarrado as paredes do buraco.  
  
- Sai de baixo! –gritou Dinast  
  
Hiei levou um susto ao ouvir a voz da garota, e ergueu a cabeça pra ver, mas ela o atropelou com tanta velocidade, que ele só tomou consciência do que tinha acontecido, minutos depois.  
  
Os três caíram em uma sala. Um caiu atrás do outro. Dinast caiu primeiro. Hiei caiu em cima dela, de pé como todo bom gato. E Yusuke caiu de cara no chão, plantando bananeira com o pescoço.  
  
Mirra e Kurama vieram rapidamente ao encontro deles.  
  
- Vocês estão bem?  
  
Dinast levantou a cabeça, sonsa.  
  
- Dói alguma coisa?  
  
- Só quando eu respiro – disse Dinast.  
  
Um estalo ecoou pela sala vazia.  
  
Os cinco olharam em direções diferentes, procurando a fonte do estalo.  
  
- Ali em cima! – disse Kurama.  
  
Todos olharam para cima. Vários tubos se abriram na parede, e um gás brilhante e amarelado saiu.  
  
- Que fumaça é essa? – disse Hiei, escondendo o focinho debaixo das patas. Já estava bem traumatizado com fumaças estranhas.  
  
Mirra deu uma boa cheirada no gás.  
  
- Hum, isso é gás sonífero.  
  
Dinast também respirou fundo.  
  
- De boa safra.  
  
As duas cambalearam e caíram no sono.  
  
Yusuke tentou atirar nos tubos, mas estava tão confuso e atordoado que não conseguiu juntar a energia necessária...Desmaiou.  
  
Embora Hiei tentasse ignorar o gás, não podia nem ver mais. Ele começou a fraquejar até cair.  
  
- Hiei! Vamos, não se renda!  
  
Hiei abriu um olho, tentando se manter de pé.  
  
- Resista! – disse Kurama.  
  
- Yoko idiota...Mesmo quando não há saída você ainda vem tentar me animar.  
  
- Mas há saída...  
  
- Talvez para você, mas eu não...Não vou...Suportar... Hiei caiu para o lado.  
  
Kurama se aproximou dele, sua visão também já estava turva. Kurama despencou para o lado oposto.  
  
... ... ...  
  
- Tragam-me as meninas...  
  
- E os outros?  
  
- Prendam os animais nas paredes. E o menino... Deixe ele sobre o gêiser.  
  
- Mas o ar quente vai...  
  
- É esta a intenção... 


	10. X Com fogo não se brinca

Capitulo 10 – Com fogo, não se brinca!  
  
O mundo a volta ainda estava meio turvo para Mirra.  
  
Ela pensou em esfregar os olhos, mas se deu conta de estar amarrada por uma corrente.  
  
Ela olhou em volta...  
  
Por que estava sentada e amarrada?  
  
Que lugar era esse?  
  
- Dinast – chamou Mirra, percebendo que às suas costas dormia a irmã. A garota abriu os olhos.  
  
Ela olhou em volta...  
  
Por que estava sentada e amarrada?  
  
Que lugar era esse?  
  
Foi ai que ela avistou o gato Hiei, pendurado pelas patas da frente.  
  
- Hiei – chamou Dinast.  
  
O gato abriu os olhos.  
  
Ele olhou em volta...  
  
Por que estava acorrentado na parede?  
  
Que lugar era esse?  
  
- Kurama – chamou Hiei, avistando o gato ao lado.  
  
O gato abriu os olhos.  
  
Ele olhou em volta...  
  
Por que estava acorrentado na parede?  
  
Que lugar era esse?  
  
- Yusuke – chamou Kurama, avistando o amigo do outro lado da sala, sobre o gêiser.  
  
O garoto abriu os olhos.  
  
Por que estava...  
  
AH, DANE-SE!!! TÁ TODO MUNDO ACORDADO E CONFUSO!  
  
- Bem vindos a meu castelo...- brandou uma voz.  
  
Todos os confusos e acordados olharam para o monstro.  
  
- Qualé a do seqüestro? – perguntou Dinast  
  
- Não me reconhecem...? – disse o monstro  
  
Todos fizeram sinal de não com a cabeça.  
  
- Hn, eu sou o PODEROSO ADES!  
  
Todos ainda o olhavam, mais confusos ainda.  
  
- Ades, sabem? O senhor das chamas...- eles não tiveram reação – Eu sou famoso em todo o mundo...  
  
- AH, eu sei quem é você... – disse Yusuke  
  
- Até que enfim... – disse o demônio.  
  
- Você é o cara do suquinho de laranja...  
  
- Ah é...O suquinho de leite de soja – disse Mirra.  
  
- Credo...Desculpe-me dizer isso, mas aquele suco é um horror... – disse Dinast.  
  
- Eu gosto – falou Kurama.  
  
- SEUS TOLOS! EU SOU O DEUS DO INFERNO!  
  
- Ah, porque você não disse isso antes – disse Dinast.  
  
- É, o nosso pai é deus das sombras... – falou Mirra.  
  
- Deus das sombras? – disse Hiei.  
  
- Deus das sombras – afirmou Mirra.  
  
- E é por isso que estão aqui! Eu quero saber o paradeiro da sua irmã mais velha! – disse demônio.  
  
- Existem mais de vocês por ai? – disse Yu em desespero.  
  
- Ah, mamãe era jovem, era véspera de ano novo e o papai a pegou de canto, daí...  
  
- CHEGA, chega...-falou Kurama – já deu pra entender.  
  
- Exatamente, quantas de vocês existem? – perguntou Hiei.  
  
- Ao total? Somos quatro...  
  
- Meu Deus...  
  
- CHEGA! – brandou novamente.  
  
Todos estremeceram e o olharam.  
  
- Onde está a filha das sombras?  
  
- Tecnicamente seria apenas "Filha da sombra" ou melhor ainda, "filha do sombra" porque papai pode ser meio suspeito mais ele é bem homem... – disse Dinast.  
  
- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE SEU PAI É GAY! ONDE ESTÁ SUA IRMÃ? – disse o monstro.  
  
- Qual? A Mirra? Ela está atrás de mim. Oi, Mirra!  
  
- Oi, Dinast.  
  
O monstro deu um tapa na testa.  
  
- Serei forçado a usar outros métodos.  
  
Ele começou a aquecer o gêiser. Yusuke teve de ficar dando pulinhos para não ter o traseiro transformado em bife defumado.  
  
- Por que você quer saber? – disse Mirra seriamente.  
  
- Ela roubou algo que me pertence.  
  
- O que, exatamente?  
  
- ISSO NÂO É DA SUA CONTA!  
  
- Eu só falo se você me dizer.  
  
- Bom...Ela...Ela...Ela roubou um dos meus tesouros...Isso!  
  
- Que tesouro?  
  
- Um...Um diamante...  
  
- Certo, então eu digo...  
  
- MIRRA, EU VOU VIRAR TOUCINHO! – berrou Yusuke.  
  
- Mas antes, sr demônio do suquinho maligno, você pode abaixar a temperatura?  
  
- Certo. – com um estalar de dedos o gêiser parou.  
  
- Ah, e você poderiam soltar eu e a minha irmã?  
  
- Ok... – ele fez com que as correntes sumissem.  
  
- Bem, a ultima vez em que eu vi minha irmã, ela estava...- começou Mirra, então ela pediu para que ele se aproximasse. Ele aproximou a imensa orelha negra. Mirra começou a murmurar.  
  
Quando ele se afastou:  
  
- Não!? – disse o demônio.  
  
- Sim – disse Mirra com assombro – mas ainda tem mais.  
  
O demônio se aproximou e ela continuou falando. Ele se afastou novamente:  
  
- E ela ficou com o Silveira?  
  
- Infelizmente...  
  
De repente apareceu um lacaio correndo.  
  
- Mestre, mestre, uma emergência!  
  
- Espere boçal, ela está me contando o que aconteceu no ultimo episódio de Corpo Dourado!  
  
- Mas, mas mestre...Há um intruso no encanamento...  
  
- O que? – disse o demônio com seriedade.  
  
- Um intruso...  
  
- COMO ENTROU?  
  
- Ele arrasou o exercito e destruiu toda a segurança...E...E agora esta nos encanamentos...Vindo para esta sala...  
  
De repente se ouviu um barulho nos encanamentos que contornavam o teto. O monstro começou a lançar esferas de fogo nos canos, que explodiram...E o barulho de passos cessou.  
  
- Seja lá o que era, morreu.  
  
De repente um vulto saltou do encanamento.  
  
- Nos encontramos novamente...- disse uma voz feminina muito sensual.  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça. Era uma menina de uns 16 anos. Idêntica as gêmeas, mas era mais alta, tinha o cabelo e os olhos vermelhos. Usava roubas ao estilo motoqueiro. Uma saia, jaqueta, botas e luvas sem dedo. Não faltou nem os óculos escuros.  
  
- É a ladra Skulld! – brandou o monstro ao ver a ladra – Guardas, guardas! Um monte de monstros parecidos com os lacaios, só que maiores e mais musculosos, apareceram do chão.  
  
Todos vinham na direção na garota, até que se ouviu as palavras:  
  
- WILD WIND!  
  
E em dois turbilhões de vento alguns monstros voaram pelos ares. As duas, ainda em pose de ataque, deram – lhe um sorriso.  
  
- Cuidem dos seus amigos que eu cuido dos vermes...- disse a irmã, com um sorriso maligno.  
  
As duas usaram a forma de meio fumaça para voar até o local onde estavam os gatos e Yusuke.  
  
- Vocês estão bem? – disse Mirra para os três.  
  
- Estamos, mas e sua irmã? – disse Yusuke apontando para Skulld.  
  
A garota esta sendo subterrada por monstros.  
  
- WILD FIRE! – as palavras ecoaram pela sala do trono.  
  
Um turbilhão de fogo se formou no local e todos os monstros que estavam ali foram queimados.  
  
As duas puderam se reconciliar com irmã.  
  
- Como nos achou? – perguntou Mirra.  
  
- Minha intuição "explosiva" me disse – ela abaixou os óculos e deu uma piscadela.  
  
Mirra e Dinast riram.  
  
Mas uma outra voz falou mais alta:  
  
- Acho que esqueceram de alguém.  
  
Os seis olharam para o canto da sala. O monstro estava de pé, ficando ainda maior.  
  
- Mirra – chamou Hiei.  
  
- Sinto muito, estou muito amedrontada pra responder...  
  
- Eu acho que os três dias já passaram... – disse Kurama  
  
- Por que você acha...?  
  
Ela se virou e percebeu que Hiei e Kurama estavam se transformando. O pelo começava a sumir e as orelhas e garras encolhiam.  
  
- AI MEU DEUS! – berrou Mirra.  
  
O monstro arregalou os olhos.  
  
Yusuke tirou o agasalho escolar e a camiseta e os emprestou para os dois...Peladões...  
  
Todos haviam fechado os olhos, inclusive o monstrengo. Skulld abriu os olhos para o outro lado.  
  
Ela se deparou com o monstro de olhos fechados e deu uma cotovelada nas irmãs.  
  
Como que por mágica, uma idéia passou pelas três mentes.  
  
Elas correram e passaram por baixo do monstro.  
  
- Eles já colocaram roupas? – perguntou Ades.  
  
Ele olhou para os três meninos. Eles fitavam o monstro com um sorrisinho maligno.  
  
- Cadê as outras?  
  
- Aqui em cima – disseram as três, lá de cima das costas dele.  
  
- Mas o que...? – mas antes que ele terminasse, elas agarraram a ponta da cueca que aparecia por trás da blusa do monstro e puxaram, voando, até que chegasse a cabeça.  
  
O monstro esbugalhou os olhos e caiu encolhido de lado.  
  
E aquela linda cuequinha de bolinhas vermelhas, que mais parecia uma tenda de circo, ficou amostra.  
  
- Skulld, que historia é essa de roubar diamantes? – disse Mirra  
  
- Quem te disse isso?  
  
- Esse monstrengo...- falou Kurama  
  
- Eu não roubei diamante nenhum, eu roubei isso aqui – ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um objeto redondo, achatado, muito estranho. Uma pequena cordinha saia dele e na ponta dela havia uma argola bem pequena.  
  
- O que é isso? – perguntou Hiei.  
  
Yusuke correu na frente e pegou o bagulho.  
  
Ele enfiou o dedo na argolinha e soltou o objeto. Ele desceu e subiu, desceu e subiu.  
  
- Mas isso...- disse Kurama  
  
- é um io-io – completou Skulld.  
  
- Onde esse mundo vai parar? – disse Kurama.  
  
- Nem me fale, minha moral foi pro inferno – comentou Hiei. 


	11. XI Um chiclete e que chiclete!

**Capitulo 11 – Um chiclete...E que chiclete...**

Depois de saírem dos terrenos do castelo, os seis ficaram sentados de baixo de uma arvore.

Skulld conjurou algumas roupas provisórias para os dois.

Eles estavam bem relaxados, até que Yusuke comentou:

- Como vamos voltar para casa?

Foi aí que uma luz apareceu do nada. Ela criou braços, pernas e um lindo rosto angelical. Uma mulher.

As três olharam para ela e de tira e quebra souberam que estavam encrencadas.

- Oi, mãe. – disseram as três.

- Dinast e Mirra. Eu não pedi que ficassem com Koema.

- Bom, pediu, mas... – as duas começaram, mas se dissessem que Koema as havia expulsado elas só trariam problemas para o primo. – desculpe...Nós fugimos...

- E vão ficar de castigo por causa disso. Causaram tumulto no Reikai, arrasaram a vida deste ningen e lançaram maldições não permitidas nestes youkais... – disse a mulher apontando para os três.

- Sim, mamãe. Nos desculpe. Aceitaremos nosso castigo – disseram as duas de cabeça baixa.

- E seu castigo será...

Elas serram os dentes e fecharam os olhos como se ela fosse lhes cortar a cabeça.

- Espere dona – interferiu Yusuke.

Todos o olharam.

- Graças a elas o meu quarto está limpo – disse ele, ao que as duas se surpreenderam – eu passei a melhor noite da minha vida graças a essas duas.

- E eu aprendi a dançar mambo e acho que me dei muito bem no teste de literatura – sorriu Kurama.

As duas estavam surpresas demais para falar. Ninguém nunca as havia ajudado.

- E eu...- começou Hiei. Todos o olharam como se aquela declaração fosse determinar o destino do mundo. – eu...

Elas riram. Hiei olhou para Dinast e corou totalmente.

- Eu descobri que...Tenho cócegas no pescoço – ele deu um sorriso frouxo, porém, sincero.

Lagrimas de felicidade escorreram do rosto de Dinast.

- Isso tudo é verdade? – perguntou a mãe delas.

Elas não responderão. Estavam muito emocionadas.

- Então, mais do que boas ações. Eu vejo, que pela primeira vez, vocês conseguiram arranjar amigos de verdade.

Elas fizeram sinal de sim com a cabeça.

- Então, como recompensa, eu concederei um desejo para cada uma.

As duas se entreolharam e começaram a pensar.

- Que tal uma viagem para Cancun?

- Não, prefiro Miami.

Vendo que a conversa se esticaria por muito tempo, a mãe abriu um portal para o Ningenkai, e sem que elas notassem, os três foram embora.

E Yusuke ainda teve tempo de olhar para trás e acenar.

Na casa de Yusuke...

Yusuke caiu no sofá.

- Ufa! Graças a Deus, de volta ao lar...- disse Yu

- Nossa, que semana cansativa, não? – falou Kurama, sentando-se no sofá.

- Cansativa, humilhante, horrível...Tem um monte de sinônimos pra essa maldita semana – resmungou Hiei, sentando ao lado de Kurama.

- E a propósito – disse Kurama – que historia foi aquela de cócegas no pescoço? – lembrou Kurama.

Hiei corou novamente e cruzou os braços.

Kurama passou a mão suavemente pelo pescoço do koorime, o que foi suficiente para que ele desse um pulo e fosse sentar do outro lado do sofá.

E um silêncio se estendeu.

- Elas eram legais – disse Yusuke.

- É – concordaram.

- Mas graças a Deus elas foram embora – comentou Yusuke.

- Realmente, acho que não suportaria ficar nem mais dois minutos perto delas...- disse Kurama.

- Deveria ter deixado eu matá-las dês do princípio. – resmungou Hiei.

Os dois começaram a rir.

Até que tudo foi cortado pelo som da campainha.

- Deve ser a pizza que eu encomendei pra comemorar – riu Yusuke.

Ele abriu a porta e quase teve um enfarto.

- Oi, Yu. – disseram Mirra e Dinast ao mesmo tempo.

- O-O que vocês...Estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós pedimos pra nossa mãe deixar a gente passar as férias aqui.

- E adivinha o que ela respondeu? – disse Dinast.

- Não faço idéia – disse Yusuke, congelado.

- Ela disse, sim. Não é legal? Agora nós vamos ter dois meses juntos...

Yusuke desmaiou. As duas olharam pra ele, confusas.

Kurama começou a rir.

- Pressinto que teremos um longo verão este ano – disse o yoko ironicamente...

- Vai começar tudo de novo – falou Hiei, enfiando a cara na almofada.

Este seria um verão intenso. Muito agitado, engraçado e divertido.

Mas isso já é uma outra historia... Talvez eu a conte...

**Quem sabe...Um dia?**

**FIM **


End file.
